Scorpius Malfoy and the Unbreakable Vow
by Artemissive
Summary: This story takes place two years after The Cursed Child. Scorpius Malfoy is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and has been hopelessly in love with Rose Granger-Weasley ever since he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. This is a tale of love, of friendship, awkward encounters, and growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Albus prodded Scorpius in the ribs. Startled from his trance, he turned to Albus. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop staring." Albus said blankly.

"Staring? I wasn't staring at her." Scorpius quickly let out.

"If you weren't staring at Rose, then why did you automatically know I thought you were staring at her?" Albus asked with a laugh.

Scorpius hunched over the Slytherin table and prodded at some roast beef with his fork.

"So what if I was staring?" He asked. "It's not like she ever looks this way." His face was dark and sullen.

Scorpius and Albus were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Scorpius had had a very obvious crush on Rose since the moment he had saw her, in their first year on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey," Albus said softly. He wanted to cheer up his friend. "I've always thought there could be a good chance between the two of you. You know, ever since that whole time turner business, her attitude has changed a lot about you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in Slytherin, and she's in Gryffindor," Scorpius murmured, stabbing his roast beef with his fork.

Albus turned his head to look at the Gryffindor table. He could see Rose looking disinterested as a gangly boy with blonde hair attempted to impress her with a spell he obviously hadn't mastered.

"Not to mention," Albus added, "I don't think she's interested in anyone at the moment."

Albus continued to look in the direction of Rose. At that moment, she turned her head toward him and gave a smile, and a friendly wave. Scorpius sat straight up in his seat, and raised his right hand, an awkward grin plastered across his face. Rose seemed to giggle and turn away. Scorpius kept his hand raised and grinning face frozen in place for an agonizingly awkward six seconds.

Albus prodded Scorpius in the ribs again. "Scorpius," he hissed. "If you want her attention, you're going to have to be a bit less... awkward and weird."

"Right," Scorpius said, seeming to have some newfound confidence. "Less awkward, less weird. Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius sat in the library, his eyes passively flipping through pages of Confronting the Faceless for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The library was empty aside from Madame Pince who kept sending irritated glances his way, her vulture-like appearance making him feel as though the very sound of the pages turning in his book were on the verge of sending her into a rage.

Eventually, Madame Pince scuffled off toward a noise that came from one of the shelves. It sounded like a small gust of wind to Scorpius.

As Madame Pince was investigating the noise, Rose came gliding into the library, her hands balancing a tall stack of books.

Without thinking, Scorpius leapt up. "Hi Rose," he said. "Can I help you with those?"

The stack of books was so tall they were up to Rose's nose. "Thanks Scorpius," she said, teetering.

Scorpius took the entire stack of books, and without realizing, had set them on the table, across from where he had been sitting.

"Thanks," Rose said again, taking the seat in front of the massive pile of books.

Scorpius returned to his seat across from her.

Rose began rummaging through the books and pulled out Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage.

"Studying for potions?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Rose said, sounding sullen. "It's my worst subject. We're doing everlasting elixirs tomorrow, and I feel so unprepared." She heaved a big sigh. "I don't suppose you can help me understand all this, can you?"

Scorpius grinned and tried his best to casually, and not too eagerly, walk around the table to sit next to Rose. "It just so happens that I know a thing or two about everlasting elixirs." He slid her book toward him, and quickly found the page he was looking for. He was about to start going over the basics, but Rose interrupted him.

"Scorpius." She said, her tone serious all of the sudden.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked.

"I've gotten the feeling, for a long time that..." She trailed off, her eyes wandering between Scorpius and the book. "It's just that..." She began to blush. "Do you like me?"

Scorpius was taken aback. Rose was usually so bold, but right now, she seemed timid and nervous.

"Well, I..." He had wanted to tell her how he felt for years. Had wanted so desperately for her to notice him. To look at him other than a Slytherin. "Yes." He said, clearly. "I like you very much."

Rose looked down at the book again and paused for a few moments. "Why?" She asked. "How can you like someone like me?"

"Someone like you? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's just that, we're so different." She said.

"So what?" Scorpius said. He was trying his best to keep his nerves under control. He was sitting so close to her, he could smell a hint of jasmine wafting from her, making him incredibly weak. "We may be a bit different," he continued. "But what does that have to do with anything? If you were exactly like me, I might not like you all that much. I think, maybe, I like you because you're different from me. You're unique. Besides," he added, "no one is like you."

Rose blushed even more. "Look," she said. "I didn't like you for a long time. But ever since you and Albus did what you did, I can't deny that I've been starting to... well, to notice you more. I see the way you look at me. I notice you sometimes even when you don't notice me. For a long time I thought that all Slytherin's were..." she trailed off. "Well, that's not important. I just thought differently before."

"And now?" Scorpius pressed.

"And now I'm confused." She admitted. "Now I don't know how to feel." She looked up at him, her big eyes looking directly into his. "But I can't say I don't feel something when I look at you."

Scorpius's heart was racing. He stared deep into her eyes. Was this real? He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never thought there would ever be a chance with Rose. She was untouchable. She was this beautiful being that brought light and joy everywhere she went, and here she was, admitting that she might have feelings for Scorpius.

"Then maybe," Scorpius said, "maybe I can take you out in Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

"I think I might like that very much," Rose said, still blushing


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Albus belted out, almost in a yell.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, much quieter than Albus. "I'm taking Rose out on Saturday."

Albus sank down into a cushy armchair in the Slytherin commonroom. "Wow," he said. "I mean, congratulations Scorpius."

"Thanks," Scorpius said. "It's just, I'm really nervous. Where should I take her? What should I wear? What do I do? This is my chance, it might be my only chance with Rose."

"So, she said that she might like you?" Albus asked, sounding concerned. "I mean, she's not sure if she likes you or not?"

"Well doesn't that mean she likes me?" Scorpius asked. "Girls are complicated, Albus."

"Yes, I know that," Albus replied. "But I just really don't want you to get your heart broken, okay? I want to look out for you. You're my best friend in the world - and we've already been through more together than most people ever will. You're like a brother to me, Scorpius... and I know how much Rose means to you. I've known ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah, I know I'm obvious," Scorpius said with a sneer that made him resemble his father. "Look, I just need some advice - where should I take her?"

"I guess you could take her to Madam Piddifoot's Tea Shop. All the couples go there." Albus said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but do you think that's a bit much? I mean, there are always couples making out in there and stuff. I don't want to be too forward."

"Then take her to The Three Broomsticks," Albus suggested.

"No, it's too loud. I want to talk to her, and I'd hate to have to shout at each other."

"Wow, you're difficult. Fine, the Hog's Head then." Albus sighed.

"It's too dingy and dull in there. I need something different." Scorpius was beginning to become overcome with nervousness. "I don't know. The tea shop is starting to sound not so bad now."

"If you're going to take a girl out for a date, those are probably your best options." Albus said. "If I ever got a girl, that's probably where I'd take her. It's, you know, girly. Girls like girly places."

"Right," Scorpius said. "Thanks Albus."

Albus stood up and put his hands on Scorpius's shoulders. "You're going to do just fine, mate. Don't worry about it too much."

"Thanks," Scorpius replied. "Just, if you could, maybe help me pick out something to wear tomorrow before I go?"

Albus laughed. "Isn't that what girls do with each other?"

"I don't care," Scorpius said. "I just need this to be perfect."

"You got it," Albus said, chuckling at his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius had told Rose to meet him at Madam Piddifoot's Tea Shop at three in the afternoon. He had arrived a half hour early, and secured a seat toward the back. The place was so small, and all the tables were so close together. Scorpius had only ever seen the outside of the shop, and didn't realize how tacky and frilly it was on the inside.

The table was a round light wood, covered in doilies, lacy napkins, and two pink placemats, each with with white and pink plates and teacups, in-between them a ghastly pink sugar bowl. The walls were pink, and there were framed photos of cats, and other girly looking decorum. Scorpius was instantly embarrassed to be sitting in the shop by himself.

Madam Puddifoot squeezed herself between several tables to greet him. "Hello dear, what can I get you?"

"If you don't mind," Scorpius said, "I'm waiting for a girl. I'd like to wait to order until she arrives."

Madam Puddifoot gave a sly smile. "Not to worry dear boy, I'll come back over when she's here. But if you change your mind, don't hesitate to find me."

"Thank you," Scorpius said.

Scorpius felt his nerves pulsate through his body, becoming more nervous every moment. Time seemed to crawl by at an unfair pace.

He glanced around and saw half a dozen couples at the various tables. Two of the couples were making out, and the other four seemed to be having quite a time. One of the couples, two Gryffindor's, shot him nasty looks. He scowled back at them, straightening himself in his seat. The two of them looked away and started laughing with each other, occasionally shooting awkward glances at him, obviously hoping he wouldn't notice they were talking about him.

This made Scorpius even more uncomfortable than he already was. He checked the time. It was ten to three.

When he looked up, he saw her. Rose opened the door, and a little chiming bell went off to signify her entrance. She scanned the room and gave one of her heart-melting smiles as she strode over toward him. He couldn't believe that she was here for him.

"Hiya," she said, plopping down in the chair opposite him. She looked around the shop and said, "I've never been in here before. It's..." She raised her eyebrows. "It's interesting."

"I'd never been in here before either," Scorpius replied. He noticed the two Gryffindors looking shocked to see him sitting with Rose. He felt a triumphant warmth cascade down his body. He felt proud to be sitting here with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Madam Puddifoot shoved her way through some tables and hovered over their table. "Ah, there's the lovely lass," she said. "What can I get you two lovebirds?"

Scorpius and Rose both looked at each other, blushing. They each ordered a cup of tea, and Madam Puddifoot was quick to retrieve them.

There was an awkward silence as they slowly sipped their tea. Finally, Scorpius broke the silence. "You look beautiful, Rose," he said boldly.

She blushed, and began to twirl a strand of her long red hair. "Thanks Scorpius," she said shyly. "I'm still kind of in shock to be here... with you." She smiled, "but I'm happy." She paused and added, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm sorry for all the years I brushed you off... and when I rejected you in our fourth year, when you asked me out. I guess I've had a very narrow-minded view on things for a long while. I don't think I ever saw you for you. I saw you as a Malfoy, and I guess I've been raised to be suspect of the Malfoy family." She quickly added, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult your family."

"It's okay," Scorpius said. "I get it. Death Eaters and all that. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil or something."

"Of course not," Rose said. "If I thought you were evil I wouldn't be here with you, now would I? I guess I was also just caught up in what other people thought of me. But even if we do end up dating, I'm still on the Quidditch team, I'm still getting top marks, and I have friends... I don't think it would change much."

Scorpius took a moment to think about this. Would it be difficult for Rose if they were together? He'd thought about it before, but never in a serious way, because he never thought he had ever had a real chance. He noticed that most of the couples in the room were staring at them.

"Rose," he said. "It's okay. Really. Can we just, you know, start over?"

"I'd like that," Rose said.

"So, with that said, do you want to get out of this place? The atmosphere is a bit... pink."

Rose grinned. "I would love that."

They both rose from their seats, and Scorpius plopped a few sickles down on the table for their tea.

Scorpius opened the door for Rose, sounding that chiming bell, and they walked out onto the High Street.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius and Rose stood on the bustling High Street in Hogsmeade. The sun hung high on the breezy September day. Excited third years bustled together in packs, carrying arm loads of sweets from Honeydukes and mischievous items from Zonko's.

Scorpius looked at Rose's profile. Her long red hair was done in a ponytail that cascaded down her chest. She would periodically swat it behind her back. He couldn't help but notice little things about her - like how she had the most perfect nose. That jasmine smell was consuming him again, a far cry away from when she had smelled of grass and bread during their first encounter all those years ago.

"So, what now?" Rose asked, turning to face Scorpius.

"Anything you'd like," Scorpius replied.

"How about we just take a walk? Maybe down to the shrieking shack?"

"I'd like that," Scorpius replied.

They began to head down the street, walking toward the shrieking shack. It was a ten minute walk or so.

Scorpius kept noticing looks that passing students gave them. Disapproval. He felt his nerves welling up again.

Rose turned toward him, seeming to sense something was off. "Hey, what's wrong Scorpian King?" She asked with a smile.

Scorpius let out a laugh. "Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

It was this moment that he found the courage to put his hand around her waist. She didn't stop him. Instead, she inched up closer to them as they continued their walk.


	6. Chapter 6

As Scorpius and Rose neared the shrieking shack, Rose began to tell Scorpius all about its history. He had heard bits about it from Albus, but didn't know a whole lot.

"And the tunnels beneath the shrieking shack were built for Remus Lupin," she was saying. "Because he was a werewolf, so it was a safe place for him to transform."

"Wow," Scorpius replied, staring at the eerie boarded up shack. "So, why exactly do they call it the _shrieking_ shack?"

"Well that's obvious, isn't it?" Rose laughed.

"Not really," Scorpius replied sheepishly.

"Well, when Remus Lupin would transform in the shack, there would be a lot of shrieking going on. No one but Remus's friends, Dumbledore and Snape knew about Remus being a werewolf, so the people of Hogsmeade made the natural assumption that it must be haunted. Even Nearly Headless Nick said the ghosts wouldn't enter it, because they too believed the rumors. And of course, Dumbledore encouraged the rumors. He didn't want Remus to be found out about being a werewolf." Rose was leaning wistfully against a fence that blocked the shack. It probably would have been easy to cross over to it.

"Wow, that's great." Scorpius said with a laugh. "I never knew that."

"Growing up with my family... and the Potter family, well..." Rose trailed off. "I guess you learn a lot of obscure things. Especially with a mum like mine."

"Yeah, I suppose you'd have to be smart to be the Minister of Magic," Scorpius said. He immediately regretted the statement. He'd heard over and over, his whole life, how smart Hermione was. Top of her class. Smartest witch of her age.

Rose blushed and looked down.

"Rose," Scorpius said. "I really just want to know something."

"Yes, Scorpius?" Rose asked, her big eyes looking up at him.

"I just don't understand why you're here with me. I don't get it. Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon about it. You know that. It's just all so sudden and fast. Last week it seemed you wouldn't give me a second look. Then you come into the library and profess that you might have some kind of feelings for me..." He was feeling uneasy, and as happy as he was to be there with her, he couldn't help but feel like this was just too strange.

"To be honest," Rose said. "I'm not sure. I just, noticed one day. It was when I was walking to quidditch practice a few weeks ago. I was walking there, and a group of girls pushed me. I think they were some Slytherin girls. They started laughing and walked away. I went to say something to them but they were gone. Then I saw you, and I just got this... this feeling."

"I remember that," Scorpius said. "You had fallen on the ground and I was walking toward you. I wanted to help you up, but you were too quick. Then you were looking behind you, seeming angry, so I decided not to bother you. You never liked it when I bothered you before. "

"Yeah," said Rose, sounding a bit off. "But it was weird. I mean, of course my feelings had changed for you after everything that happened our fourth year. But I still felt strange about the whole Slytherin thing, you know? But I didn't hate you. I mean, not that I hated you before. I just didn't... er... like you. Sorry. I know that's mean. But I do now."

Scorpius took a few moments to think about this. It was strange, how she seemed to have developed feelings for him in a single moment, after being pushed by some Slytherin girls. He tried harder to recall that day, when he saw her on the ground. He hadn't seen any girls. In fact, it was an open grassy space, it would be impossible for them to have gotten away so fast. The more he thought about it, the more suspicious it seemed. He decided not to express his suspicion to Rose, instead inching himself closer to her.

They both looked into each others eyes, their faces close. Scorpius studied Rose, instinctively putting his arm around her and pulling her close. He was going to kiss her. This was it. This was the moment he had dreamed of for six years.

"Rose?" A boy was yelling a few years from them. "Rose, what are you doing?"

They both jolted apart and turned to the source of the yelling.

It was Hugo, Rose's younger brother. He was a fourth year Gryffindor.

"Hugo," Rose yelled, "what on Earth are you doing here?"

Hugo began to approach them. He wasn't short, but Scorpius was much taller. Hugo walked straight up to Scorpius and pushed him. "What the hell are you doing with my sister?" He shouted. "A Slytherin like you, with your hands all over her!" He turned to Rose. "What are you thinking Rose? Is he bothering you? Please don't tell me you _want_ to be with this guy. I can't believe this, just wait until I tell our parents about this."

"Hugo, wait!" Rose looked panicked. "Please don't tell mum and dad. Please. Let's just go back to the castle, okay?" She shot a side-long look at Scorpius as she turned to walk away with her brother. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius was sitting with Albus at the Slytherin table in the great hall. It was Monday morning, and Scorpius hadn't heard from Rose at all. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, her back to him.

"Cheer up Scorpius," Albus said. "I'm sure she'll come around. It sounds like you guys really hit it off... I mean, you almost kissed!"

"Yeah," Scorpius said sullenly. "But then the little brother had to come and ruin everything."

The morning owls were swooping down through the great hall, delivering the morning mail.

A tawny grey owl glided over to Scorpius, outstretching it talons with an attached letter.

Scorpius hastily untied the ribbon that was keeping the parchment together. It was a letter from Rose.

 _Dear Scorpius_ ,

 _I am sorry for how things ended on Friday. Even though I'm his big sister, Hugo can be extremely protective of me. I've spent a lot of time talking to him, and I think he's starting to come around. The next time we're seen together, I don't think he'll come barreling in to break us up._

 _However, I'd like to see you again in private. Meet me by the whomping willow tonight after dinner?_

 _\- Rose_

 _PS: Don't get too close to the tree._

Scorpiusgrinned as he read the letter. He read it over three times, before neatly rolling it back up and passing it to Albus.

"She wants to see me tonight!" Scorpius exclaimed, his excitement emanating from him.

"Wow, mate!" Albus said. "That's great. But I wonder why she would want to meet you by the whomping willow? She can be feisty, hopefully she doesn't shove you toward the tree," he said with a laugh.

"Not my beautiful Rose," Scorpius said wistfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius spent only fifteen minutes in the great hall for dinner. Most of that time was made of not eating, and getting reassurance from Albus that he would do just fine with Rose.

Scorpius made his leave when he realized that Rose wasn't at the Gryffindor table. He jumped up abruptly out of his seat, and caught an inquisitive glance from Professor McGonagall.

He bolted through the castle, and out of the doors to the school. He made his way across the grounds until the whomping willow was in plain site. He immediately saw the silhouette of a girl. Rose. He slowed his pace, trying to give off the impression that he wasn't too eager to meet with her.

Her face was lit by the light of the full moon. She gave a smile and a friendly wave. "Thanks for coming," she said.

"Of course I was going to come," he replied. He gave a devilish smile and stepped nearer to her.

Rose was wearing a mischievous grin. "Want to see something cool?" She asked.

"Always," was his reply.

Rose gestured for Scorpius to follow her. They were walking in a circle around the perimeter of the whomping willow. She squinted at the tree from various angles, until her face lit up as she had found what she was looking for. She glanced around them, and scanned for something else. When she had found it, she winked at Scorpius before turning, raising her wand, and clearly saying, " _wingardium leviosa_!"

A medium size rock began to hover above the ground and she pulled it toward them. Then she lowered it a few feet until it was merely hovering. She thrust the rock forward toward the trunk of the whomping willow.

The tree raised its branches and became still. "Follow me," she said with a sly smile.

Apprehensive, Scorpius followed Rose to the trunk of the whomping willow. There was a door in the trunk of the tree, much to Scorpius's astonishment.

"Come on," Rose pressed. She stepped through the door, and he found himself following her through a dark passageway.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Lumos,_ " Rose held up her wand, a bright light emanating from the tip. Scorpius did the same.

The passage was narrow. Scorpius stayed close behind Rose. Excitement was welling up in his chest.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius hissed, feeling the need to keep his voice down.

"The shrieking shack, of course," Rose said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait," Scorpius stopped walking for a moment, "these are the tunnels?"

"Of course," Rose said. "Since we had an abrupt ending on Friday night, I thought it might be fitting to go back to near where we left off."

This made Scorpius happy. As much as he was happy to be here with just Rose, he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to show Albus this passageway.

"So uh, do you come here often?" Scorpius said, immediately regretting using such a cliche phrase.

"This is my first time," Rose said, continuing to wind through the passageway with the ease of someone who had done this before.

"Seriously?" Scorpius asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Honestly," Rose said, still walking in front of Scorpius. "I've been wanting to do this for ages, I just didn't want to go alone. And, I guess I thought this could be our secret place."

Scorpius swooned, and stumbled a little over some loose rocks. He tried to keep his cool, but this was too much. _A secret place for just him and Rose?_ Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined something like this.

They continued venturing forward through the twisting passageway in silence. It felt as though they were going deep underground with no end. Eventually, the passage began rising upwards.

"I didn't realize how long this was," Rose said after they had been silent for half an hour.

"I didn't realize this existed," Scorpius said with a laugh.

They continued going uphill. Scorpius felt glad that he was in good physical shape. He would hate to be huffing and puffing around Rose.

The passage came to an abrupt stop. Dead end.

"Uh, now what?" Scorpius asked.

Rose turned toward him. "There's a door above us," she whispered.

They both pointed their lit wands above them. There was a wooden panel that they could push and climb up through.

Rose was about to open the door when they heard something above them. It sounded as though there were footsteps pacing.

They stood still, not making a noise. Listening.

" _Why can't I get it to work?_ " There was a muffled voice of a woman. She sounded angry.

" _There has to be a way!_ " The voice said. " _There has to be a way to fix it_."

Scorpius felt his body tense up. Not with nervousness for being around Rose this time - but with fear. It was Delphi's voice. _No, that was impossible_ , he thought. T _here was no way she could be here. She was in Azkaban_!

Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and began pulling her away. Rose was looking at him with intent curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I know that voice," Scorpius said, rushing his whispered words. "It's Delphi."

Rose stared at him, her mouth gaping, her eyes wide. They exchanged no more words, as they hastily made their way out of the tunnel and back toward the school.


	10. Chapter 10

As scorpius and Rose approached the end of the passageway, toward the entrance of the whomping willow, Scorpius turned to her. "We need to figure out what we're going to do," he said.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Rose said hastily, "we go straight to Professor Mcgonagall and tell her what we heard."

"First off, do you know how much trouble we will be in for going down to the shrieking shack? "

Rose gulped. She was a perfect student, and not getting in trouble was one of her biggest priorities.

"First, let's find Albus," Scorpius said. "Then we can all figure out what we'll do."

"Okay," Rose said, unsure.

As they left the hole of the whomping willow, they didn't need to look for Albus. He was there, and he wasn't alone.

Hugo and Lily Luna Potter were looking angry, arguing with Albus.

"What are you all doing here?" Rose exclaimed, confused.

"We saw you sneak off," Hugo said, "and when we saw Scorpius do the same, we went to find you." He had said Scorpius's name with a tone of disdain, as though it were a nasty word that he would rather not say.

"I tried to stop them," Albus said.

"That's not important right now," Scorpius said, grabbing Rose by the hand and going toward the group.

For a moment, he realized that he was the only one out of this group of five that wasn't related. It made him feel like even more of an outsider than he usually felt - but he was glad he wasn't related to Rose.

Scorpius pulled on Albus's robes, "Delphi. Delphi is back," he whispered.

"No," Albus said, the color draining from his face. "That's impossible. No." He took a long look at Scorpius. They trusted each other more than anyone in this world. They were best friends, and they had never had a reason to distrust each other. Albus seemed to take some time to process the information, realizing that Scorpius would never lie to him.

They were interrupted by Hugo and Lily. Hugo was yelling, "Scorpius! What the hell did you do to Rose?"

Scorpius glanced at Rose, her face was all screwed up as though she were about to start crying.

"Look," Scorpius said, "I didn't do anything to her."

"Yeah right," Hugo got close up to him, brandishing his wand in his face. Scorpius sneered and let out a laugh. The sight of this kid trying to intimidate him was hardly threatening.

"I didn't do anything to Rose," Scorpius said calmly. "And there's something important we need to talk about." Rose and Albus were standing on either side of him now. "Will you two give the three of us a moment to talk, please?" He said. He was surprised at how cool he sounded.

"Whatever, _Malfoy_ ," Hugo said, huffing away to go stand with Lily, who was looking confused a few yards off.

Scorpius was surprised at how easily Hugo had left them to talk.

Scorpius, Albus and Rose all turned toward each other, huddled in a circle. "Are you sure it was Delphi?" Albus asked, urgency and fear in his voice.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "It was definitely her."

"What did you hear?" Albus asked.

"It sounded like..." Rose said. "It sounded like she was trying to fix something. She sounded angry."

Albus's face became dark as he looked at the two of them. "You don't think..." He began. "You don't think she has a time-turner, do you?"

"No way," Scorpius said. "They destroyed the time-turner."

"Yeah, but... First off, how the bloody hell is she here, she's supposed to be locked up in Azkaban! And why would she be hiding out in the shrieking shack?" Albus paused. "Should we tell someone? Moreover - _who_ should we tell?" He asked.

Hugo and Lily were walking back toward them. "Should we tell them?" Rose asked.

"No," Scorpius and Albus said in unison.

"We shouldn't scare them," Albus said.

"Yeah, let's just let them think I've been kidnapping Rose and doing horrible things to her," Scorpius laughed coldly.

"No," Rose said softly. "They know you're okay." She assured him. She reached her soft hand and brushed the tips of her slender fingers down his cheek. "I don't know why our dates keep getting ruined," she said with a laugh.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," Albus said. "Really, I am. But, we should get going." Professor Longbottom was walking toward them. All five of them saw him coming in the distance and began to hurry back toward the castle. Professor Longbottom tended to be especially easy on them, and he didn't stop them as they ran.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you so much for reading this far! It really means a lot to me. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so any comments and feedback would be incredibly appreciated! And if you feel so inclined, all the stars and comments would make my day! Thank you! I'll keep updating this regularly.


End file.
